I Love You Blaine
by RoseParis
Summary: Jeff always knew Klaine would happen, just a matter of time before they actually admit those locked up feelings of theirs. One-shot.


"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke softly as he went to sit next to Kurt.

"Oh!" Kurt jumped not knowing anyone was listening

"That- Was amazing...maybe you could join-"

"I'm not interested in joining Blaine and the pips thank you very much"

"What?"

"Fine...but i get a solo"

"Deal"

Kurt smiled inside, Blaine actually liked his voice...although who wouldn't?

"Kurt, you move me...did you know that?" Blaine spoke after a long silence

"um...n-no"

"Kurt, i-...never mind your not interested"

"In what?"

"Nothing" and with that Blaine got up and walked away.

"Wait!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist

"What is it?"

"What were you going to say?" Asked Kurt hopefully.

"Um...That i love your voice."

"Okay" Kurt let out the most disappointed sigh Blaine had ever heard in his life.

"Kurt...I have a question"

"Yeah, anything"

"Are you seeing...Pavarotti later?"

"Was that your question?"

"No..."

"Well ask me"

"I-I have to go" Blaine pulled away and practically ran out of the room.

"Blaine...Dammit!"

"Dammit!" Mumbled Jeff watching the situation play out.

"I know they LOVE each other they just won't admit it" Nick agreed

"Well Blaine did admit you know..." Jeff said trying to help out Blaine's case

"To us, even then we had to tell him we already knew before he told us"

"I guess"

"Jeff?" Kurt asked looking up at the second floor balcony "Is that you?"

"Shit!" Jeff mumbled as he grabbed Nicks hand and ran away "we almost got caught"

"For the fifth time today!"

"Yeah because YOU TWO NEED TO STAY QUIET... and out of my business!" Blaine yelled behind them grabbing the back of there blazers to keep them from running.

"sorry B but-" Jeff started

"No excuses!" Blaine yelled back.

"But we want to help, you love each other and we can't handle teenage dream on repeat every day!" Nick stated.

Blaine blushed "Well I had to deal with both of you listening to 1,2,3,4 on repeat"

"But we weren't alone in our dorms obsessing-" Nick insisted

"-Yeah we do that with each other not alone" Jeff added

"Not helping our case"

"Sorry hunny"

"It's okay babe, anyways we have to share a dorm with you Blaine and we can't handle it"

"Neither can Wes!" Jeff added

Blaine was confused "But Kurt rooms with Wes-"

"-Exactly you two LOVE each other-"

"-And the song teenage dream-"

"-Exactly"

"STOP FINISHING EACH OTHERS SENTENCES!" Blaine cracked

"Ten bucks, i told you he would crack this week!" Jeff giggled at his boyfriend

"Dammit Blaine it's Friday you couldn't have waited a few days?" Nick asked pulling out his wallet.

"You guys bet on me?" Blaine questioned

"Actually a lot of people did, we also have a bet about when you will drop your act and say you love Kurt-"

"-To his face" Jeff added then remembered something, "We need to go get five bucks from Wes, he said you would crack tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, bye Blaine! See you in the dorm later" Nick said grabbing Jeff's hand and running.

"Bye Blaine!" Jeff called after Blaine while he got pulled away.

"What just happened?" Blaine murmured

"Niff happened" Stated David from behind Blaine

"Whoa, didn't know you were there!"

"We all spy on you and Kurt" Trent said from a bush behind David

"Is anyone else here?" Blaine asked looking around

"They all left when they saw you" David smiled

"I'm that scary huh?"

"Defiantly" David and Trent said in unison  
"I'm miserable with keeping my crush on Kurt a secret"

"Miserable huh?" David smiled

"It's not just a crush its _looove_!" Trent smiled from behind the bush

"I have an idea, come with me!" David grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled him along "You too Trent, get all the Warblers except Kurt!"

"This is boring" Kurt stated doing homework with the other Warblers "Plus where is Blaine?" Kurt questioned

"This will be fun" Jeff said immediately getting glares of people not wanting him to ruin the plan.

"what will be?" Asked Kurt

"Nothing Jeff is crazy" Nick stated

Kurt leaned close to Nick to not make a big production of what he said next: "For you"

"Well yes" Nick agreed.

Just then Blaine burst through the doors

"_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be  
So let me be, and I'll set you free_

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show  
So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting here, don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back"

"That's _soo_ great Blaine_" _Kurt smiled and started walking away

"Wha- KURT?" Blaine yelled/ran after Kurt

"Blaine I'm sick of being in the background!"

"Wha- That song was for you, your not in the background, _I_ notice you WHY isn't THAT enough for ANYONE!" Blaine yelled at Kurt, who obviously wasn't getting it.

"What?"

"Kurt _I _notice you daily"

Jeff and Nick were listening from the foyer "Progress or not?" Jeff asked

"Not sure" David said from behind them

"I have no idea" said Wes and Nick at the same time

"JINX" they said again, in unison

"STOP IT AND WATCH!" Trent screamed at them

"Listen Blaine-"

"Never mind Kurt you just won't get it will you? Can you not hear teenage dream playing in my dorm all the time? What, do you not realize that song is my ring tone? What don't you get? Your NOT stupid so you already know i like you so why haven't you made a- you don't like me do you? I'm an IDIOT!"

"Not progress" David murmured

"Well he admitted he liked him-" Jeff stated

"-Dammit I'm confused" Nick added

"Blaine, i-i"

"Bye Kurt" Blaine ran off.

"Blaine!" Kurt said tears escaping his eyes as he dropped to his knee's

"HAPPY NOW?" Yelled Blaine as he past the eavesdropping Warblers.

"No!" Stated Jeff, but Blaine had already gone

"Help Kurt!" Nick said flustered with what just happened trying to make sense of it in his head.

"Kurt!" David ran out and hugged him

"_We_ know you like him!" Wes came down to his knees and looked Kurt in the eyes "And now _you_ know_he_ likes _you_"  
"We room with Blaine we will make it better" Jeff said hugging Nick because the sadness

"Jeff your almost crying!" Kurt laughed out.

"It's like a sad movie!" He whimpered into Nicks shoulder

"um...it's okay Babe?" Nick said not knowing what to do, The rest of the Warblers laughed

"Why hello, what is going on here?" Said a very unfamiliar voice from the Warbler hall behind them. "I was just looking for the Warblers and i run across a very awkward situation, good first impression guys, keep up the good work"

Kurt turned around, to face a green eyed meerkat.

"Hello" Wes said standing up and straightening his blazer "We are the Warblers I'm very afraid you caught us at a bad time, I'm Wes" He extended a hand

"Sebastian" Said the Meerkat faced boy taking Wes' hand and shaking it.

Wes turned to the other Warblers "Excuse me, i'm going to go speak to Sebastian, i hope you take good care of Kurt there while i'm gone" He said with a wink, then proceeded to escort Sebastian to the Warbler hall.

"He sounded professional" Kurt laughed

"Yeah, that's his 'I manage the Warblers' voice" Joked David

"Want us to spy on him-" Started Jeff

"-Yeah ye can make sure he is good, he seemed to want to join the Warblers, we can make sure he is fit for the part-" Continued Nick

"-Or just fit" Finished Trent

"Haha, spy on the newbie all you want i'm not stopping you, but Jeff and Nick come with me" Smiled Kurt getting up.

Jeff leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear, Nick nodded and spoke: "We can't-"

"-not that we don't want to Kurtie-"

"-But we lead the spy operation-"

"-I mean i guess just i could go with you-"

"-or me-"

"-but the other person would be all alone-"

"-so help us spy-"

"-to get your mid off things" Finished Jeff.

"Okay" Kurt agreed. "But stop doing that"

"They won't" Said Trent and David at the same time.

"We Won't" Jeff and Nick said in unison.

"Gah!"

"Everyone!" Wes said banging his gavel on the desk "First order of business, Sebastian" He said nodding over to a handsome boy who stood by the door "I believe he has an audition ready?"

"Yes i do...if you don't mind, of course" he spoke handing David a lyric sheet, which David showed a few Warblers so they could back Sebastian up.

"No problem" Wes said and banged his Gavel "Proceed"

"_I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now_

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now..." 

As Sebastian finished Blaine opened his jaw in awe. Did he just turn a pop song into an amazing slow song? Yup, and it was amazing, from the looks of it the other Warblers thought so too, they all cheered for Sebastian like there life depended on it, the applause only died down a bit when Wes hammered down his mighty gavel.

"LET'S VOTE SHALL WE?" yelled Wes over the commotion. One they settled a bit he spoke again. "All those in favour of Sebastian becoming a Warbler?" Within a moment every Warbler had their hand up. "It's decided then, Sebastian, welcome to the Warblers!" Him saying this was met with yet another round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you, really" Sebastian smirked as he said this to the Warblers. He sat down next to Blaine

"Hey" Blaine smiled at the taller boy.  
"Hey Killer"

"Killer?"

"Nickname"

"I know but why killer?"

"it fits"

"Kay..."

"So whats going on with you and gay-face over there, did he break your heart-" Sebastian said this part in a more seductive tone "-or did you break his?"

"N-nothing like that, we were never going out, i think I'm too imaginative, i made it all up in my head..."

"How?"

"What?"

"Any guy- _even_ gay-face –would be lucky to have you, i mean seriously! Your basically sex-on-a-stick _and_ you sing like a dream."

"Oh! Thanks...i guess, i honestly can't tell what that was-"

"A flirty compliment"

"Okay, i can handle that" Blaine laughed- He- HE LAUGHED! Blaine hadn't laughed since the Kurt incident, maybe his life really was getting back on track.

"Even though i think your super hot and amazing i can tell your taken" Sebastian interrupted Blaine's thoughts

"No, I'm single" Blaine insisted

"Your heart is taken, you love Kurt and i can't compete with that, look at my beautiful face, do i look like an idiot? No, i don't. So i know enough to tell that chasing you is hopeless, however i can help you in your Kurt endeavour"

"...How?"

"Easy"

"No!"

"Come on B!"

"Yeah killer, come on, why not?"

"JEFF AND SEBASTIAN STOP IT!"

"sorry B..." Jeff hung his head down

"I-it's fine, it's just the last time i sang to him he- we fought."

Sebastian considered this for a while then spoke "So...So make it really obvious this time, look him in the eyes when you sing, or before the performance tell him to 'listen closely' to the words or something, you have to do this-"

Just then a man burst into the room "WTF! JEFF WHY IS THERE ANOTHER MAN IN OUR BED-"

"Calm down, Nick you were at Soccer and we needed to plot the Klaine return-" Jeff started

"-And no, Nick it's not a weird three-way" Finished Blaine

"Okay...how may i be of assistance?" Nick said ready to help.

"Sexy...i love it when you take charge" Jeff whispered the last part in his partners ear

"I love it when your you, because your always sexy" Nick whispered back, To which Jeff moaned in response

"As much as i love this and think it's _super_ hot, not mentioning it's exciting practically seeing porn being made in front of me, we should really help Blaine" Sebastian spoke at last.

To this Jeff moaned again into his partners neck, then looked up at Nick with a _'can we keep him?_' face.

"Sebastian, we um...Blaine i get we were helping you but please leave and don't come back for-" He looked a Jeff to finish his sentence

"About a day, Sebastian i hope you didn't have plans"

Sebastian laughed to this "Cancelled, a three-way with three-hot guys? I'm _so_ in"

"Oh, oh god please no, seriously? Bye!" Blaine grabbed his bags and practically ran out of there.

As Blaine left the room the Warblers looked at each other then smiled

"We did it!" Jeff smiled in victory

"Now he has to stay with Kurt!" Nick smiled

"Yeah, about that, how did you get Wes to room with David for the night?" Sebastian asked

"Oh nothing really, Nick just said the word Klaine and they all obeyed our every word"

"Sexy"

"Very"

"We _do_ have this dorm alone for a day"

"as much as i _really_ want this i have lacrosse practice in an hour"

"We'll be done by then"

"...What are you waiting for?"

"Dammit those three!" Blaine said wandering around.

"Who?" said a voice from behind him...Kurt's voice

"Oh!"Blaine turned around to face the boy "Um, Jeff and-"

"Need say no more" at this Blaine and Kurt laughed "So what did they do?"

"Kick me out of my dorm till tomorrow"

"Well Wes is staying with Trent for some reason if you need a place-"

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted

"Yes?"

"What you said about us, last valentine's day..."

"Blaine, i don't think you understand it at all-"

"-I do, i make things up in my head sometimes, but we will go back to normal soon, _friends_, best friends"

"Friends?"

"...is that a problem? Did i ruin it?"

"No, Blaine...i-"

"-Kurt. You have to realize I sort of have a thing for guys out of my league, remember the Gap attack the Warblers did last year...that ended well, anyways, just understand that, as much as i like you, i can learn to back off, once I'm rejected i sort of move on, it just may take a while, so if you want you don't have to talk to me for a while, but don't stop talking to me forever because i would miss you to much and i really really want you in my life Kurt-" Blaine was stopped mid-sentence by a kiss. A Perfect kiss.

"I love you Blaine"


End file.
